Sonic Fanon Fighters: Uncore/Ayudantes y Objetos
En esta página se presentan los ayudantes de Sonic Fanon Fighters: Uncore y su respectiva acción, junto con los objetos del juego y su uso. Ayudantes Pío Pío Su acción es la misma que en Madness Collision. Cuando aparece, se le nota muy nervioso y temblando, por lo que se pone a aletear y a dar picotazos por todo el escenario, causando daño a todo el que esté en su alcance (excepto al personaje que lo invocó), cuando termina se va volando y deja un pequeño huevo que si cae sobre un personaje, puede "bloquear" temporalmente el uso de su escudo. Es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos en pantalla. Frase What's this? Where am I!? Fukitsuna Su acción es parecida a la de Madness Collision, sólo que con un pequeño cambio. Al aparecer se posa detrás del escenario y toma a todos los personajes (menos al que lo invocó) en su capa, al soltarlos estos no se podrán mover y también hará que pierdan puntos de salud. Es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos en pantalla. (A diferencia del anterior juego en el que incluso podía llegar a ser inútil) Frase Feel the power of... Darkness...'' Rottaune Su acción cambia ligeramente respecto al anterior juego. Cuando un Rottaune aparece, empieza a cambiar de color y elige una clasificación al azar, se mueve hacia un personaje al azar (excepto al que lo invocó) y cuando el personaje hace contacto con él, es glitcheado y por lo tanto no podrá moverse por unos segundos, como extra dependiendo de la clasificación que posea el Rottaune éste le hará unos cuantos ataques usando dicha habilidad. Frase No tiene. Laia the Hedgehog Su acción es exactamente igual al anterior juego. Cuando Laia aparece, se pone a correr alrededor de un personaje cercano, creando un tornado que puede darle un K.O. instantáneo. A pesar de que su ataque es uno de los más fuertes, ella es uno de los ayudantes que pueden ser inútiles al ser invocados, ya que si no hay nadie cerca de ella desaparecerá sin hacer nada. Frase '''I need to go faster! Dock the Hedgehog Al aparecer Dock se posa en el centro del escenario, entonces lanza disparos de agua hacia ambos lados de manera aleatoria, dañando a los personajes en pantalla, como extra puede dejar húmedo el suelo y hacer que los personajes resbalen si pisan en ciertos lugares. Es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos en pantalla. Frase Warning! Wet floor! Scrappy Su acción es exactamente la misma que el anterior juego. Cuando aparece, éste desaparece del escenario, pero después aparece justo en frente de la pantalla, cubriendo gran parte del escenario lo que dificulta ver. Es el único ayudante que afecta también al personaje que lo invocó. Frase Bzz Evel the Fox Al aparecer Evel cura y restaura puntos de salud al personaje que le invocó, entonces se queda parada en una esquina del escenario por un rato y si el personaje se acerca ésta volverá a curarle. Es el único ayudante que en vez de atacar, hace lo contrario que es restaurar puntos de salud. Frase Do not give up Josex the Wolf Cuando Josex aparece, hace aparecer su espada y le da una estocada al o a los personajes que se encuentran al lado suyo. Se puede decir que es uno de los ayudantes que puede ser inútil al ser invocado, ya que si no hay ningún jugador cerca, desaparecerá sin hacer nada. Frase Take this! Asuna the Wolf Asuna al aparecer levanta unas rocas las cuales afectan a toda la pantalla, pues esta lanza las numerosas rocas por todos lados, afectando a todos los personajes del escenario a excepción de quien le invoco, causando un daño considerable. Ademas de eso una de las rocas siempre cae al entro de la pantalla, tapándola por unos segundos. Algo curioso es que si algún personaje de ITC le invoca, Asuna tendrá una interacción con el personaje. Frase Welcome to Rockland! Kite Gyaraxy Cuando Aparece, toma sus sables y los carga de energía, luego elige a algunos Enemigos y empieza a lanzarse lanzando ataques contra ellos, es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos los enemigos en la pantalla con un poco de suerte. Frase My Spirit! Exdrill Molder Al Ser invocado, Exdrill hará unos cálculos y mandara a un robot que al chocar explotara y afectara a algunos enemigos cercanos, la explosión tiene un efecto aleatorio en el o los enemigos, desde confusión hasta paralizáis temporal, es poco útil debido a que su efecto no llega a enemigos que estén muy lejos de el. Frase All Calculated Ballade the Sword-Hedgehog Ballade al aparecer se transformara en una espada que cualquiera puede tomar, al usarla el golpe que da manda muy lejos a los enemigos, casi al punto de dar un K.O instantáneo, pero solo dura dos golpes y puede ser poco útil si un enemigo llegar a tomarlo. Frases It's my power Mira the Android Al aparecer Mira lanza una esfera de luz hacia arriba que deja ciegos a los personajes (excepto al que le invocó) por unos momentos, lo que los deja también con un mareo temporal y les impide moverse. Es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos en pantalla. Frase Cover your eyes! Objetos Final Attack Ball Ésta al aparecer flota por todo el escenario, cuando un jugador logra romperla este tendrá un aura multicolor, y entonces al usarse dicho personaje utilizará su Final Attack. Unleashed Attack Ball Igual que la Final Attack Ball, al aparecer flota por todo el escenario, cuando un jugador logra romperla este tendrá un aura oscura, y entonces al usarse dicho personaje utilizará su Unleashed Attack. Dona Aparece en un lugar del escenario al azar, quien la recoge se vuelve invencible por unos segundos. Dubstep Gun Esta aparece en un lugar al azar del escenario, quien la recoge puede usarla para disparar ondas de sonido que harán retroceder a los personajes y a su vez puede dejarlos aturdidos y hacer que no se puedan mover. Posee una variación llamada Death Metal Gun. Música que reproduce C6IBKw-mOOM 250px Escopeta-chan Cuando un jugador la toma puede dar varios disparos al azar, hasta que la munición se termine y quede inutilizada. Mapa del Chino de la Esquina Este aparece en un lugar al azar del mapa, al tomarlo se lo podemos lanzar a un personaje y si este lo toca se quedará confundido y no se podrá mover por unos segundos. Reloj Lunar Éste aparece en un lugar al azar del escenario, el jugador que lo recoge hará que los demás se ralenticen lo que le ayudará a atacarlos más fácilmente. Pistola de 10mm Esta es un arma común, simplemente al recogerla podremos dispararle a otros personajes hasta agotar municiones. Fat Man El personaje que la recoja tendrá acceso a esta arma nuclear, así que puede disparar varios proyectiles que explotarán al golpear algo. Esta arma es útil hasta que la munición se agota. Guadaña de Rei Al usarla podremos atacar a los personajes con ella, lo cual causa un nivel considerable de daño. En cierto punto el arma se rompe. Báculo Mágico Por añadir Sables de Kite 'Por añadir Cápsula de Ayudante Ésta aparece en un lugar al azar, al recogerla y usarla, el personaje invocará a uno de los ayudantes, el cual se elige al azar. Gancho Áereo El personaje que lo posea tendrá posibilidades de moverse más rápido o de atraer a los personajes hacia él, o incluso si está por caerse puede usar ésta arma para tomarse de algún lugar del escenario y volver al combate. En cierto punto esta arma se rompe. Comida Ésta viene en distintos tipos, como manzanas, chocolate, uvas, leche, entre otros. Esta restaura salud al personaje que la recoja. Libro de Magia Éste tiene la función de restaurar completamente la salud del personaje que lo toma. Categoría:Sonic Fanon Fighters